Tsubasa Otori
is a character from the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. Appearance Tsubasa has long silver hair which is tied into a ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. Tsubasa wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a blue trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. Tsubasa also wears a pair of brown gloves which are up to his wrists. He also stores his Beyblade Earth Eagle/Aquila in a bey storage box kept on his right forearm. Personality Tsubasa is very strange because, at first sight, he seems like a nomad willing to help anyone. For example, when helped Ginga beat a group of Bladers, when he assisted Ginga with catching fish and he also gave advice to Ginga about beyblading. But he has other goals, as well. After helping Ginga to defeat the gang of bladers, he showed Ginga his beypointer and stated: "I've got what I came for." Also, he pretended to sleep when Ginga asked him what his point was. To top things up, he even joined the Dark Nebula without stating why he wanted to join. However, it is shown later that he is actually a spy for the WBBA and that it was only a mission to inflitrate their headquarters to find out what they were really up to. In season 2, Tsubasa is now 15 and joins Gan Gan Galaxy because Kyoya declines the offer after defeating Tsubasa. Tsubasa learns more about his dark willpower and tells everyone about his dark childhood. Tsubasa also goes into training with Ryuga to learn how to recede his evil energy. Synopsis Anime Tsubasa makes his first appearance in episode 24 as a calm and collected blader. He traveled with Ginga and gave him various pieces of advice on beyblading, which Ginga was able to use in a small tournament in which the two were finalists. Doji takes an interest in Tsubasa and orders an investigation on him, meanwhile, Tsubasa has infiltrated the Dark Nebula. He convinces them to hire him and is sent on various missions against Ginga and his friends, who are shocked by Tsubasa's joining of Dark Nebula. However, it is later revealed that Tsubasa was actually working as a WBBA spy to find a way to destroy L-Drago. In episode 45, Tsubasa battles against Ryuga and is brutally beaten, being hospitalized along with Hikaru and Kyouya. In episode 56 he battled Kyouya and began showing signs of heightened aggression and insanity, heavily indicated by the dark purple aura that surrounds his body, likely due to his devastating lose to Ryuga earlier. The same thing happens in episode 61 but he collapses afterwards. Later in episode 73 he battled Benkei and Damure alongside Yuu. He goes berserk during this battle as well, and ends up being hospitalized due to mental and physical trauma. In episode 79 his dark side takes over again, but this is the first time in which Tsubasa actually converses with it. Ryuusei was planning on taking Tsubasa off the team because of the desructive power of his dark side. However, everyone else disagreed and decided to try and find a solution for Tsubasa's dark side. He then escapses from hospital after watching Chi yun battle against George. He appears to battle Caesar but Sophie gets in the way. Ryuuga then appears and knocks both beys out of the battle. Ryuuga eventually finds the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy and dumps an unconscious Tsubasa on the floor by their feet. After his encounter with Ryuga he returned to battle with Yu against Wells and Sophie. Unfortunately his dark side rises up again. Yu tries to help Tsubasa come to his sense but nothing seems to be working. Tsubasa is eventually able to overcome his dark side and win the battle as himself. Tsubasa is shown to be a very skilled blader, but his dark side causes him to be crazy and out of control, something that greatly affects his performance. Tsubasa has a pet eagle friend, whom is very loyal to him. It is revealed that Tsubasa met the eagle when he was a child and the eagle was just a baby that had fallen out of a nest. With no mother around, Tsubasa took the baby and cared for it. After the eagle learned to fly, Tsubasa learned that his Aquila could likely fly too. Gan Gan Galaxy.png|tsubasa as a member of gan gan galaxy 682f54deab35e6eb20330afa31d763ad-d30smlw.png|Tsubasa and eagle|link=Tsubasa Ootari Total 50% Manga Beyblades Earth Aquila/Earth Eagle 145WD: is Tsubasa's beyblade in both the manga and anime. Beast Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tsubasa's Beyblade. *Aquila Great Feather Reflection: (Often abbreviated as AGFR) Tsubasa's first finishing move in the manga is , he first used this attack in chapter 11(manga) *Annihilation Attack: A combination attack of Tsubasa's Earth Aquila and Yuu's Flame Libra. This attack was first used in chapter 12 (manga) *'Metal Wing Smash: '''Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24 *'Stream Slash: Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26 *'''Counter Stance(Counter Smash): Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32 *'Diving Crush: '''Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36 *'Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 79. *'Smashing Claw:' Tsubasa's sixth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in episode 38. Quotes "''Let's go Eagle!" To Yu "Are you sure, Eagle hasn't spread out its wings out, yet" Trivia *Tsubasa means "wings" in Japanese. *Tsubasa's appearance is like that of a native American. References Navigation Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters